My Math,Your Lips
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "Pst. As if! My lips make eveything better!.."


"Danny. John. Amy. James…"

My math teacher, Mrs. Weinstein called each one of us, to take our exams in math.

The truth is, I don't want her to say my name.

I'm tired of believing I will get any better.

I suck at math.

I can do Chemistry, Biology but when it comes to math; I'm nothing but stupid.

I work so hard for these exams, and nothing.

**Fucking nothing**.

I had so many tutors and help and nothing.

I just decided I'm stupid :)

Cool, right?

And the worst part in these exam?

That I studied, so many hours. And I actually have a good feeling.

Though I know I failed.

Because…Well, there is actually no reason.

I'm Caitlyn, which means I always fail..

Yay me, right?

Well not really.

And..

"Edwin. And lastly, Caitlyn."

Mrs. Weinstein cut my thoughts by saying my name.

I got up from my chair, walking up to her taking my exam, walking back to my seat.

I don't even look at the grade, I'm afraid.

"How much did you get?" Danny, the guy who sits next to me ask. "I don't' know, I'm afraid to look."

And as a response, he gives a weird look.

I look at the back of the paper. _'Take a deep breath, and turn it. How bad can it be?'_ I tell myself.

Doing what I just told my self I turn the exam and open my eyes.

59\100.

I feel the tears feel my eyes and feel so stupid.

Two reasons.

1.I can't get one normal good grade in math.

2. I wanna cry because Math.

Well, a need to cry because of a subject, _can make you feel stupid._

I hold back the tears as much as I can except one That already escaped. I think no one saw it. I _hope_ so.

"Ok, guys, this is it for today I'll see you next lesson" Mrs. Weinstein said as the bell rang. "Oh, and Caitlyn, I want to talk to you please."

Fuck.

I walk up to her. "Yes Mrs. Weinstein?"

"Caitlyn, What are you going to do wih these grades? This is the third one that looks like it. Are you sure that you are suit in this kind a level? Maybe you should chage to a different level, _easier_.

"No, no! I swear, I want to stay and try my best! I just..I don't know what to do, I'm working so hard and still..nothing!"

"Maybe you should ask your sister for some help or get a turtor." "I tried that already, I mean my sister helps me a lot but I still don't get good grade"

"Wait, you and Nate are together, right?"

Woah, Hold back there, sister.

Why the crap my teacher knows about my relationships?

"Um..H-how do you know?" I was shocked this is so weird.

"Rumors…What do you think, that teachers can't gossip?" She said giggling and then she winked at me.

I was still shocked.

"Tell you what," She started. "You go talk to him and ask for help, I'm sure he'll agree, he's really good at math. Work with him about the subjects and I'll let you do another exam instead of this one."

**OH. MY GOSH.**

"Really? Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" I said excitedly.

"Sure Caitlyn. Hope for you that you'll do better."

And with that I took off.

* * *

><p>After talking to Nate and he agreed to try and help me I came over to his house and we got to his room.<p>

I love being at Nate's place. It just feels good.

"Did you know that Mrs. Weinstein knows we're a couple?" "No, but this kind of make sense, you know, I told you that this teacher is_ inlove_ with me."

"Nate, give up, she's merried!" "So?" I laugh, "Nate, I'm not gonna buy that story and be jealous of her!"

"One day you will!" "No, I won't it just makes your ego bigger, and trust me, it's big enough."

You see, Nate is trying to make me jealous.

_And that, my friend, was a conversation in a life of Nate Grey and Caitlyn Gellar._

* * *

><p>After 15 minuets, of trying to figure out some exercises,<p>

I realized there is no point doing that.

"I give up" I said, putting down the pencil and my head in my hands.

"Caity, stop, don't be like that, it's easy, you just need to be focus." Nate said, trying to help.

"Nate, for you it's easy! I can't do it! I hate it! I'm not smart like you, ok? I'm stupid. I can't figure out this fucking stupid exercise. And I don't want to!"

by the time I was standing in the middle of the room screaming at him like he killed someone.

He stood up in front of me and cupped my face with he's hands. "Cait," "No, Nate!" I cut him, taking his hands off my face. "Don't even try to convince me! I hate it, I hate functions I hate Geometry I hate equations I hate-"

And with that, I was silenced with Nate crushing his lips on mine.

For a moment I tried to pull back, I was to mad. But he didn't let me.

So I gave in, kissing him back, my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

As we pulled away from the spontaneous make-out session I said while my eyes were still close: "Nate, just because you're a great kisser it doesn't change my mood." Slowly opening my eyes.

"Pst, As if! My lips are _magical_! They make everything better." He said like a gay dude and I giggled.

"There's the smile!" He said, packing my lips.

I took his hand and we sat back at the desk.

"Oh, give me a break! Look at this! Do you see this exercise? With the circle and the rectangle on it?"

He nod.

"Well, There is absolutely no chance that I can prove that this is a rectangle like they ask me to, because I can't just say that this two edges are even just because they are tangents to the radius and it is given that the tangents are even to the radius and all the radiuses are even in a circle and this other two edges are matching because it's already given and then say that this is parallelogram because when you have a quadrangle with a two achieve edges that are matching and another two achieve edges are even it means that this is a quadrangle and then there is a right angle because when there is a tangent to the radius it the angle becomes a right angle and then a quadrangle with a right angle is a rectangle! Ok? I can't!"

I took a deep breath after the whole rumbling, and then, I realized something.

I figured out the exercise.

I looked up slowly to see Nate smirking at me.

"Did I just said it right?" I asked with a weird look on my face.

He nodded, still smirking at me.

I stood up making him stand to, in front of me.

"Nate?" "Yes?"

And with that I jumped on him, warping my legs around his waist.

"I love you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I kissed his chick hugging him tight.

"I didn't do anything, Cait. It's all you." He said hugging me back.

* * *

><p>After an hour of working on Math, and for some reason with a lot of success, Nate walked me to the door.<p>

I opened it up and he pecked my lips for goodbye.

"You see? Only after I kissed you, you did it," Nate teased me. "I told you my lips are _magical._"

_Oh, they really are._

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hate math, as you can see :) and instead of breaking something I decided I'll take it all in writing somethig..I think <strong>

**And I don't know how good it is, but I'll really appriciate it if you'll comment, thanks :) ...**


End file.
